During the last decades human ingenuity and activity have unfortunately resulted in the proliferation[unreadable] and the release of new man-made chemicals into the environment. As we now know, such pollution[unreadable] problems are not isolated and local, but found in every nation and on a global level. This poses a[unreadable] magnitude of new questions. For example, are these pollutants transported by air or water to distant[unreadable] locations? Are these chemicals harmful to human health? Do they threaten more sensitive wildlife[unreadable] species? How can we detect contamination in the environment? What can we do to hasten their[unreadable] destruction? Since environmental contamination touches everyone's life, it also raises other issues[unreadable] for scientists and engineers such as which laws deal with this issue? Which state, federal or[unreadable] international agencies should be involved? How can scientists and engineers inform and work with[unreadable] the public to alleviate fear and/or prevent harm? Solutions to environmental problems are therefore a[unreadable] team effort. Thus, future scientists and engineers need (i) thorough training in their specific field, (ii)[unreadable] basic knowledge about socioeconomic, legal, engineering and science aspects outside their field, and[unreadable] (iii) an ability to communicate and cooperate with specialists in other disciplines and societies. These[unreadable] are the goals of the proposed Cross-Disciplinary Training "Without Borders" core project. This[unreadable] training core will build on successful collaborations among the isbrp faculty and with international[unreadable] colleagues. It will enhance or establish new activities among these scientists that promote crossdisciplinary[unreadable] education, and use new information technology to connect students and faculty around[unreadable] the world. Graduate students will be recruited into the program basis of their ability, motivation and[unreadable] academic record. Emphasis will be placed on identifying and recruiting qualified individuals from[unreadable] underrepresented groups in science and engineering. Other students, post-docs and professionals[unreadable] will be .encouraged to participate by using modern information technology. This isbrp has the ideal[unreadable] basis to develop such a training program for the scientist of the 21st century.